


There Once Was A Brit And A Canadian

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Limericks, Multi, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a Brit.</p>
<p>There once was a Canadian. </p>
<p>They both once fell in love.</p>
<p>Not with each other, no! </p>
<p>This wasn't a Limerick but this fanfic is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was A Brit And A Canadian

There once was a Brit 

He was a mingy git 

He called Michael his boi 

The man filled him with joy 

Even though Michael called him a little shit  


  


There once was a blonde 

To a cute Texan she was fond 

The woman liked her too 

Love was bound to ensue 

They had developed a loving bond   


  


The Brit had plenty of tricks up his sleeve 

Plans to make sure his "Micool" would never leave 

The New Jersayan thought he was a fool 

But he wasn't angry nor wanted a duel 

Just as long as he didn't agitate or peeve  


  


The blonde made aplenty of pun 

The Texan considered them fun 

Some could make her groan 

At nights in bed she'd moan 

The Canadian made her feel so close to the sun  


  


The Brit once faced a complication  

One that could pan across the entire nation 

He was in love 

Pure like a dove 

That filled his heart with a unique sensation   


  


The blonde once was in strife 

The predicament changed her life 

She was head over heels 

Her heart full of feels 

She wanted the gal to be her wife  
  

  


His palms were sweaty 

He wasn't sure he was ready 

The Brit shook 

Nervous was his look 

He was scared like he was about to face a Yeti  


  


The time had come 

She wanted her mum 

Say that three word phrase 

Put her plan into its next phase 

But to do so she needed some rum  
  

  


"Micool?" he called out  

"Yeah Gavin?!" he heard him shout 

"I need to tell you something." The Brit said 

"Whoa, Gav, you look dead!" 

No escape route   


  


"Hey Arryn?" by the desk Barbara stood  

Her love, as always, looked good 

"Yes Barbara?" asked the Texan 

If this worked she'd get sex and -  

But right now she just wanted to hide her face in a big hood  


  


They stood alone 

So that the sentiment was shown 

"Micool. . .I-I love you." he confessed 

When he received no reply, he feared his chance was messed 

But then he felt Michael's lips on his own  


  


Barbara cleared her throat 

Arryn took note 

"Arryn . . . I-I love you." Barbara declared 

To look, she not dared  

Until warm lips were upon her she could gloat   


  


There once was a Brit 

He was a mingy git 

He called Michael his boi 

The man filled him with joy 

Even though Michael called him a little shit  


  


There once was a blonde 

To a cute Texan she was fond 

The woman liked her too 

Love was bound to ensue 

They had developed a loving bond 


End file.
